The present disclosure relates to a control device for controlling a vehicle driving device provided with a transmission apparatus including a plurality of engagement devices in a power transmission path between a driving force source and wheels and selectively forming a plurality of transmission shift stages having different transmission shift ratios depending on the engagement states of the plurality of engagement devices.
The techniques described in, for example, WO2012/133666 and JP-A-2009-150532 are known as techniques for such a control device.
The technique described in WO2012/133666 makes neutral travel control that puts the transmission apparatus in a neutral state during rotation of wheels in which power is not transferred. The technique in WO2012/133666 changes the engagement devices to be engaged of the transmission apparatus depending on the target transmission shift stage determined based on the vehicle speed and the like during neutral travel control.
The technique described in JP-A-2009-150532 can form a transmission shift stage specific to the transmission apparatus when power to a hydraulic pressure control device is interrupted. The technique in JP-A-2009-150532 forms a third transmission shift stage 3RD or a fifth transmission shift stage 5TH during an electric power interruption depending on whether a first clutch C-1 or a second clutch C-2 is supplied with a hydraulic pressure before the electric power interruption.